Neon Genesis Evangelion - Code: Zero
by Red Raven 007
Summary: After his death, Lelouch found himself in a different world that is of desperate need of a savior. A different world where giant monsters exist and wreak havoc.
1. Prologue

**_Reincarnation. Such a thing is scientifically impossible yet here we are. Anyone who recieves it is a lucky man. But for someone like me? No. It's something I would refuse. I don't deserve it. You know, it's funny because out of all the others, the World Of C decided to do just that. No, really. For some unknown reason, the World Of C gave me a new life. A new frigging life. A new life in a different world. A different time. A different era. Different people. That's probably for the best though. Don't want my Entire World to know that their Demon Emperor have reincarnated which could probably result in a total chaotic nightmare. Anyway, want to know what happens next after my supposedly next life? Thing gets a little crazy. Real crazy. And that's even an understatement._**

**_•••_**

**Japan, 2015**

"On September 13, 2001. A meteorite, too small to be detected, yet traveling close to the speed of light landed on Antarctica, resulting in melting the Polar Ice Caps upon impact, triggering a chain of catastrophic events. Coastal cities sank beneath the ocean. Storms and tsunamis everywhere. Billions of lives lost. Then what happens next after that, Lelouch?" The History Teacher questions the aforementioned student.

"Bunch of half-assed idiots killing each other and reduced the entire population even further." Lelouch confidently answered with a smirk, resulting in some of the students burst out laughing. The History Teacher however wasn't amused by this.

"Lelouch! You better watch your mouth, boy. You may be the top student and all but do know that I will still fail you if you aren't answering correctly and respectfully." The History Teacher warned with a glare sent onto the raven haired teen.

"Fine. It's war. Geez, can't take a joke, can you?" Lelouch replied with a resigning sigh as he leaned back against his seat comfortably.

Pleased by his answer, the History Teacher continued throughout the rest of the class much to Lelouch's growing boredom. He already knew everything he needed to learn here, in life and in death.

* * *

After class, Lelouch proceeded to walk home where no one was waiting for him. But unexpectedly, someone was there. As Lelouch opened the entrance door, he quickly noticed an old man with slicked back white hair dressed in military formal clothing was inside. Apparently, Lelouch knew of this individual. Supposedly, he's Kozo Fuyutsuki. An old friend in the family.

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch questioned as he casually strolls inside and closed the door.

"What? Is that it? No welcome for good ol me?" Fuyutsuki snarkily retorted with a smirk.

"Well, you break in here. I figured it's bad news." Lelouch admitted as he heads into the living room where he proceeded to sit on the couch and used the remote to turn on the TV. Fuyutsuki then follows him and decides to sit right next to him.

"Well, Lelouch. You're not wrong. But this is important. Very important." Fuyutsuki replied.

"Yeesh, that sounds ominous. I wonder what that could be." Lelouch commented as he watches his favorite show on TV.

"Oh, just something about the Fate of Humanity and saving the world."

His words quickly sparked an interest to Lelouch that he even turned around to face Fuyutsuki and ignore his favorite show.

"Mind telling me that again?"

"You heard me." Fuyutsuki smugly grinned at his growing curiousity before throwing a folder onto Lelouch's lap, "That thing right there on your lap is classified information."

"And you're giving this to me because?"

"Because of multiple reasons."

Ignoring the snarky ambiguous reply, Lelouch opens the folder without hesitation and he was surprised and was left in awe at what he saw.

"It's a weapon." Fuyutsuki revealed, "Designed to combat an incoming threat."

"What threat? What are you talking about?" Lelouch questioned in growing confusion.

"We call them Angels." Fuyutsuki answered.

"What? What are they?"

"They're big and they're ugly. Scary as hell. Dangerous. Destructive. You name it. They're literally complete monsters. I can't tell you more, Lelouch. But it's safe to say that we need you. The world needs you."

"Let me guess, you want me to pilot that thing, don't you?" Lelouch deduced with a scoff, "What do you call those weapons again?"

"Evangelion. And as for your question, yes. I want you to pilot that weapon." Fuyutsuki coldly admitted.

"Why me? Don't you have anyone else?"

"Oh, there are but we need more. Only a selected few could pilot those things."

"And I'm one of that few, aren't I?" Lelouch inquired, crossing his arms.

"Yes. You are."

"You gotta be kidding me. As if my parent's sacrifice for this damn country wasn't enough. You guys must be so really fucking desperate right now."

"We are desperate. We're putting the Fate of Humanity to a bunch of kids like you. Kids who knows nothing about being a fighter or a soldier. If you're half the man your father was, then you could probably do this without a hitch or any complications whatsoever." Fuyutsuki admitted once again but this time he firmly raised his voice and pointed a finger onto Lelouch, "Now, your father was a Captain of a battleship for 12 minutes. He saved 800 lives including your mother's and yours. I dare you to do better."

And after that, Fuyutsuki began walking to the door, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"You do know, my mother died the day after that, don't you?" Lelouch asked which halts Fuyutsuki.

"I do." With that, Fuyutsuki left, leaving Lelouch to his own thoughts and unanswered questions.

After half an hour of mulling over this ordeal, Lelouch heads into the fridge and grabs a drink before walking outside to the balcony, looking at the city and the nightly skies with all it's stars and beauty.

**_What should I do, Nunnally? Tell me what to do. Being alive after the Zero Requiem wasn't part of the plan. Being a part of this world wasn't part of the plan either. What should I do? Is this why you brought me here? Are the Gods this cruel? I guess so._**

* * *

**_A/N: This idea came out of nowhere but I gotten so intrigued that I really created a fic out of it. Leave a review and a heart Pls. Thanks _**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Demon Reawakens

After last night, Lelouch have begun reading books about fighting. The art of combat, the art of war, etcetera etcetera. It's been quite a slog for the fourteen years old boy but that's to be expected. It wasn't all that bad however. He did learned a lot.

Right now, Lelouch is waiting for Fuyutsuki to come pick him up. He did told him to wait for him outside the house on the phone this morning. But it was getting noticeably late and that annoyed Lelouch to no end. He always calls himself a patient individual but this is just getting ridiculous.

**_Damn it! What in the hell is taking him so long? I thought NERV would be so strict in it's schedule. One more hour then I'm going back inside._**

Lelouch sighed deeply as he leaned back against the bench he's sitting on. It was kind of boring. Very boring actually. Sitting on the bench for a very long time is indeed boring. The least he could do is read and that's getting a little boring for him too.

As Lelouch slowly began to doze off, the sound of tires screeching on the road catches his utmost attention. It was a blue vehicle heading straight onto him and rather recklessly that is. The car look like as if it came straight out of a mindless action flick with how fast it was going. It continued to speed towards his direction before it came into a screeching halt right in front of Lelouch whom raised a brow in amusement.

**_Guess my ride's here._**

The window of the car rolled down, revealing a beautiful woman with long dark purple hair that is wavy with bangs parted to the side. She wore a sleeveless black flapper dress with a cross necklace on her neck. She even wore sunglasses that covers her dark brown eyes.

"Hey there." The woman greeted cheerfully, "You must be Lelouch Lamperouge, am I right?"

**_How fitting. My alias have become my real name in this world. Just fucking priceless. It was indeed a surprise when I found that out in the early days._**

"Yes. And who might you be?" Lelouch asked coldly with a frown.

"I'm Misato Katsuragi. But you can just call me Misato. I am here on behalf of Deputy Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki." The woman introduced herself with the same cheerfulness which finally caused Lelouch's eyebrow to twitch in repugnance, "He's regret to inform you that he won't be able to come here today so in return I will be the one to take his place for now. So, would that be okay for you, kiddo?"

"Sure." Lelouch relented with a shrug as he grabbed his bag right next to him and slung it across his shoulder.

"Great! Hop on in, kid. We're going in for a ride." The woman now known as Misato replied in the same cheerful manner.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lelouch commented with distaste as he enters the front seat before sending a hateful glare onto Misato, "However, would you mind telling me why you were late?"

At this, Misato chuckled nervously and rubbed her head in growing fear, "Oh, well. That's because I lost track of time during when I was asleep and I forgot to put an alarm. Sorry, kiddo. That won't happen again."

"It better be." Lelouch warned in a venomous tone as he turned to look out the window.

"Whoops, someone's uptight." Misato snidely commented as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What was that?" Lelouch taunted.

"Nothing." Misato quickly replied before stomping her foot on the gas, causing the car to go forward at top speeds much to Lelouch's severe discomfort, "Seatbelts."

"You're telling me that now?!" Lelouch questioned incredulously as he rushes putting his seatbelt while Misato mockingly laughs, driving like a madwoman.

* * *

"Say, I didn't expect the Fourth Child to be such a cutie pie as you." Misato complimented with a smile as she drives albeit more carefully in a remote area.

"Oh, stop it. Flattery like that will get you nowhere, miss." Lelouch coldly rebuked.

"And I didn't expect him to be such a jerky jerk brat." Misato added lightly in a mocking tone, rolling her eyes.

"Says the one who made me wait for an excruciating and unacceptable amount of time." Lelouch scoffed, crossing his arms, "You're an adult who works for NERV, miss, so act like one."

The last insult really struck a nerve onto Misato that she almost wanted to strangle the teen but slowly managed to control herself. Nevertheless, Misato suddenly swerve the car to a turn with a cruel smirk, causing Lelouch to yelp in surprise on his seat. The look on Lelouch's face left Misato laughing all the way to their current destination while Lelouch himself could only grumble and send a hateful glare onto the cheerful annoying woman.

* * *

Once the two arrived at NERV HQ, Lelouch was guided into the clinic by Misato and once he was there, he had to undergo multiple medical tests in which he found rather trivial and tepid but concluded that it was probably necessary.

After it was done, Lelouch was introduced to a blonde haired woman in her early thirties.

"I hope this doesn't mean more needles sticking in me again." Lelouch dryly mused upon seeing her, mentally taking note of the white lab coat.

Hearing this, the blonde haired woman gave her a friendly smile, "Well, you can rest easy now because Medical Examination is over. You're all good now, Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Well, that's a relief because it was slowly beginning to get on my nerves actually." Lelouch admitted with a hint of sarcasm and irony.

At this, the blonde haired woman chuckled and placed a hand onto the teen's shoulder, turning her attention to Misato who was right behind him, "I like him."

"Oh, yeah. Well I don't." Misato stubbornly replied, crossing her arms.

"May I ask who you are?" Lelouch questioned politely, ignoring Misato's rude behavior.

"I'm Dr. Ristuko Akagi. Head scientist of this humble abode." Akagi proudly answered, gesturing the whole place with confidence.

"I see. So you must be the one who created them. Taking care of those what you people call Evangelion. Is that right?"

"Well, you're wrong about me creating them. I just take care of them, that's all. I just repair them when they're broken and all shattered from battle." Akagi revealed in a very professional tone that slightly irked the teen a bit. It sounded a bit too scripted in Lelouch's opinion.

"That's a shame. I would have wanted to talk to the one who created them"

"Why is that?"

"I've just wanted to talking about adding some modifications of mine."

"Modifications?" Akagi repeated, her interest perking up upon hearing it from Lelouch.

"Yeah. It's just something that popped into my head yesterday and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I've even made multiple notes and layouts."

"Interesting. Can I please see those notes?"

"They're in my bag right now but my bag's not here. It's in a locker outside."

"Okay. Let's see them once we step out of here."

"Alright." Lelouch shrugged nonchalantly.

And with that, the three stepped outside and went to pick up Lelouch's bag where the teen proceeded to open it's contents which some consists of multiple books and a laptop. But nevertheless, Lelouch was quick to found his notes and picked it up. He then proceeded to show it to Akagi who was taken aback by his notes.

"Well, well, well. It seems you know your stuff, Lelouch. Because this is incredible. I'm surprised you could even make something like this despite your age." Akagi commented, greatly impressed with what she saw. The notes contained multiple detailed layouts and designs along with the materials needed for it.

"Truthfully, I like to pride myself in that." Lelouch smirked, placing a finger on his head, "Got a big prodigious brain myself so I just figured I must take advantage of it."

"Yes, indeed considering the test results indicated that you're, how do we say this, physically underwhelming."

"Uh, oh. Looks like someone's out of shape." Misato teased in a mocking tone.

At this, Lelouch looked away in shame and frowned deeply, clenching his fists.

"-Perhaps you should take some requisite time to improve that." Akagi continued, "You do know it's unhealthy for you not to take any particular physical activities."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I'll start tomorrow. But we'll see." Lelouch shamefully admitted.

"Anyway, me and the others could probably work on this. Thank you for this, Lelouch." Akagi referred to Lelouch's notes, "Can I please keep them? It's just be a week."

"No. It's alright. I have a copy at home actually." Lelouch relented.

"Okay then. Pleasantries aside, I believe it's time we show you to the real deal." Akagi declared, "Follow me please."

With that, the three then proceeded to an elevator accompanied by two heavily armed bodyguards in full armor.

"Tell me, Lelouch. Why did you still agree to all of this despite the severe risks? You do know, you could just run away. Get away from all of this. And we won't even try to chase you. Just why?" Akagi questioned as they continue to their current destination.

"To tell you actually, I don't really know." Lelouch admitted with uncertainty, "I guess it's just kind of a gut feeling and a certain someone dared me to do all of this."

"Is it Commander Fuyutsuki?"

"Yeah. You could say that." Lelouch dryly chuckled, rubbing his head.

"How long have you known him?"

"Long time actually. He took care of me when I was young. Gave me a lot of things. After that, he just took off and gave me a house. Left me with a lot of money too."

"That must have been tough for you, huh?"

"No. Not really. He trusted me enough to give me all of the things I need in life. He knew I can handle myself. I just didn't expect him to come back. Last time I saw him was three years ago. He didn't call or send me a message or anything."

**_Which I considered to be a dick move._**

The three of them then stepped out of the elevator once they reached onto their destined floor before making their way to a control room filled with several members of NERV present along with a handful of technicians whom are all sitting at computers, working. Akagi then slowly leads Lelouch to a large window looking out into a dark chamber.

"Turn on the lights so he can see it." Akagi ordered to a nearby technician whom nodded and obeyed loyally. The lights then came on and revealed something that left Lelouch in awe. On the opposite side of the window showed an all-white sterile chamber and the one thing that stood out the most was a gigantic humanoid that stood an imposing 75 meters tall. It looked like a giant machine with it's black metallic platings with white trims. It had an unusual face with four nostrils situated on the forehead and had an exaggerated torso and waist along with it's abnormally long arms, "What you are seeing here is the product of years of cultivated research and development. This is the Multi-purpose Humanoid Fighting Machine Evangelion and this is our best and only chance to fight the Angels."

**_This is getting better by the minute. This thing makes Knightmare Frames look like a children's toy. This is an abomination._**

"-The unit you see before you is Evangelion Unit-03, a Test-Type Production Model. It was originally constructed and built in our second Branch in Massachusetts but following it's completion and the discovery of the Fourth Child, it was quickly decided to be moved here into this facility." Akagi continued.

"So, how exactly will I pilot something like this?" Lelouch inquired, crossing his arms.

"Well, we're going to conduct an activation test first and then we'll proceed even further from there. All we need you to do is to relax and sit inside." Akagi informed.

At this, Lelouch narrowed his eyes in suspicion but remained adamant, "When do we get started?"

* * *

A short time later, Lelouch was put into a white long capsule shaped object before the object was then inserted into the Unit-03's spinal area.

Now secured and contained inside the Evangelion's body, Lelouch was mentally taking note of his surroundings. Sitting in a large grey seat with multiple buttons, switches, and controls, Lelouch felt a little feeling of Deja Vu. But then suddenly the interior began filling up with some sort of amber-colored translucent liquid.

"What the hell is this?!" Lelouch questioned in surprise as the place was filling up quickly.

"Don't worry, Lelouch. What you are seeing is what we call an LCL. The LCL will oxygenate your blood directly once your lungs are filled. Furthermore, the LCL will provide protection and counter the effects of acceleration and protect your respiratory organs from damage. It is a key component for the pilot to control the EVA so just relax. You'll get used to it in time." Akagi explained through the microphone whom is still currently in the control room.

**_Well, that's just great. How wonderful._**

Lelouch then closed his eyes as the LCL finally filled up the entire place which also included him and before he knew it, he could breathe easily despite being completely submerged in liquid.

"Everything is ready, everyone." Akagi declared proudly through the mic, "Begin the activation process."

"Main power supply connected. Beginning system activation." One of the technicians declared, "Activation voltage approaching critical levels; 0.2, rising quickly."

"Initiate activation system; phase-2." Akagi ordered and all of the technicians nodded and obeyed rather quickly.

"Pilot link-up initiated."

"Synapses inserted, nerve junction started, cardiograph transmitted."

"All circuits are operational."

"No problems with initial contact."

"Power to the brachial muscles in the right and left arms."

"There are no problems in the nerve links, everything checks out, ma'am."

"Checklist is satisfactory up to twenty-five-fifty and cleared to twenty-five-eighty."

"Prepare for third stage connection." Akagi continued, now with sweat and worry, as this was the golden moment.

"Counting down to absolute borderline: 0.9, 0.8, 0.7, 0.6, 0.5, 0.4, 0.3, 0.2, 0.1, 0. Borderline cleared. Activation successful."

Upon hearing the declaration, everyone sighed in relief with some even cheered ecstatically.

Inside the cockpit, Lelouch was surprised by the sudden changes surrounding him that seemed very surreal to behold but within moments the LCL had an electrical current running through it, combined with internal workings of the entry plug. The teen had witnessed the entire activation process through the interior screens before him. The screens provided him an almost impeded 3D view of the EVA's surroundings with a heads-up display. It's like Lelouch was seeing through the EVA's eyes and right now he couldn't even tell if he was in a liquid environment or not.

**_This is truly impressive._**

"This readings can't be right. I'm receiving a Synchronization Ratio of 75% between Unit-03 and the pilot." One of the technicians pointed out which surprised Akagi and everyone present.

"Ridiculous. That shouldn't be even possible." Akagi blurted out in shock but when she saw the computer, she was bewildered, "Amazing. This is the most highest initial Synchronization ever recorded from a pilot's first activation of their EVA."

"Harmonics seems to be normal. No problems. No disturbances." One of the technicians added, "This kid is a prodigy."

Meanwhile, Lelouch was smiling proudly in the cockpit, "Well then..."

* * *

**_A/N: Here's the next chapter, guys. Leave a review and a heart. Also, the universe this takes place in will be a mix of both from the series and Rebuild. And Happy New Year, fellas._**


	3. Chapter 2 - Usher Unto Tomorrow

**Ten Years Earlier**

_"This is where you'll live for now, Lelouch. This is now your home at least for the time being." Fuyutsuki declared to Lelouch as they wander around the aforementioned house's interior._

_As they wandered, Lelouch noticed a broken radio on a table that sputters only statics._

_Without a word or any second thoughts, Lelouch started fixing it by rearranging some of the wires and it's insides with only a Swiss Army Knife and a steady hand._

_Fuyutsuki narrowed his eyes at this and tilted his head in anticipation but once Lelouch finished. He was left surprised. He successfully fixed it only in a matter of seconds without any difficulty whatsoever._

_"Incredible. I never could fixed that damn thing. I tried so many times yet I only made it worse." Fuyutsuki admitted, marveling at Lelouch's handiwork, "Guess you got that from your mother's. She was always kind of a tinker like you. Thank you, Lelouch. For fixing it."_

_"Not a problem." Lelouch shrugged, looking at what he did with calculated observation._

_"Your mother left a lot of stuff for you, kid. You might wanna check it out. Follow me please." Fuyutsuki gestured for the raven haired boy._

_Lelouch followed him without question and Fuyutsuki leads him into the basement where they found his mother's treasures._

_"__Books?" Lelouch pointed out with a raised brow._

_"They're not just books, boy. They're your mother's life. Your father was always away and didn't always have time for her. Well, he tried to but his country always prevents him from being a husband." Fuyutsuki revealed solemnly, "By the way, your mother also left a lot of her toys here. And by toys, I mean the things she had personally made a long time ago."_

_At this, Lelouch could only stare of his mother's treasures while wondering what kind of person his mother really is._

**Back To Present at NERV HQ**

"Now that this is all done and done, I should probably grab my things and head over to Lelouch the bratty kid's fun house." Misato dryly mused to herself however Lelouch heard of this and did not like it one bit.

"You do know, I can hear you, right? And what's this about heading to my house?" Lelouch questioned suspiciously.

"I just received a call from earlier from Deputy Commander Fuyutsuki." Misato revealed, "He told me to keep an eye on you and also to take good care of you which means I'll be staying at your house from now on."

"You're kidding me?" Lelouch raised a brow in disbelief.

"Nope. Wish I do, kiddo."

"This is ridiculous. There has to be some kind of mistake. He can't do this to me!"

"Apparently he just did." Misato retorted and gave off an awful smirk which disconcerted the teen, "This will be fun."

* * *

After packing up all of Misato's stuff from her house, Lelouch and Misato drove over to the teen's house and home in the evening. Lelouch had to help the young woman unpack and set her up a bed and a room. Once that was all done, Lelouch took a comfortable seat on his couch, breathing heavily and severely exhausted.

"Boy, you really need some serious exercise." Misato commented, taking note of Lelouch's rather weak physique.

"Shut up." Lelouch croaked out in between breath.

"Still, I didn't expect for you to be such a gentleman." Misato admitted with a warm smile, "Helping me out with a lot of stuff despite you know-"

"Don't mind it. Glad I could help." Lelouch shrugged as he finally managed to regain himself.

"I noticed you got a lot of books here." Misato pointed out upon finally seeing multiple bookshelves surrounding the entire living room, "I guess this explains a certain something about you. You're a bookworm, aren't you?"

"That's the first time someone ever called me that. But I guess you're right. I am a bookworm." Lelouch admitted, remembering all the times he chooses to read rather than do something physical.

"What's this?" Misato questioned upon noticing a small cabinet with translucent glass doors filled with boxes of Blu-Ray Discs, "Aren't all of these Hollywood Movies?"

"Yeah. Apparently, my mom loves those films and left them for me." Lelouch informed, giving a careful look at Misato.

**_Whatever you do, don't leave a mess._**

"Gone With The Wind, Titanic, A Clockwork Orange, The Shining, Scarface, The French Connection, Dr. No, Singin In The Rain, The Exorcist, Citizen Kane, Doctor Zhivago, Casablanca, The Godfather, Taxi Driver, King Kong, North By Northwest, Bullitt, Shawshank Redemption, Goodfellas, Mean Streets, The Wizard Of Oz, and Psycho." Misato casually names every single movie based on the title she sees, "My, my, my. That's a lot of movies."

"Oh, yeah. Should've seen the attic." Lelouch replied, "The films I just displayed there are just my favorites."

"I never watched any of these. Maybe except Titanic. Say, how about we watch some of this movies of yours before sleeping? What do you say?" Misato suggested cheerfully.

"Sure. Just take your pick."

"Great. Let's see what I want." Misato mused to herself, mulling over what's best watching for tonight, "Is Scarface any good? And what about this Gone With The Wind?"

"All of them are not just good actually. They are perfect. All the films I put there are all perfect. It's all just a matter of preference."

"Okay then. It's decided we watch these two." Misato proudly declared as she picks up the two films.

Lelouch meanwhile sighed upon realizing something important, "I better make some dinner."

"By the way, how long you've lived here? Have you lived here your entire life?" Misato curiously asked.

"No. Of course not. I only lived here for three years. Back then, I lived over at Doctor Fuyutsuki's House."

"I see. So, do you live here alone?"

"Yeah."

"How's that working out for you?"

"A little lonely maybe but I got used to it. A little bit sad too but miserable? No. Not in a million years considering I'm not that weak as a person. I'll always try to look on the bright side." Lelouch chuckled.

**_And that's what Nunnally would have wanted me to do. _**

"Well, you're in luck. You're not lonely and sad anymore. You got someone here inside this house now." Misato replied albeit in a softer and comforting tone before she noticed a picture of two certain individuals, "Is this your parents?"

"Yeah. That's my mom and dad."

"It seems you got the good looks from the both of them, huh?" Misato pointed out, mentally taking note of their faces, before smirking wickedly, "You must be quite popular with the ladies at school then, aren't you?"

"Okay, that's enough." Lelouch quickly deflected and begins heading to the kitchen, "I better get cooking."

"It seems I've misjudged him." Misato quietly muttered to herself before a smirk appears over her face once again. However her smirk quickly falters upon seeing a disc shaped object wandering around the floor, "Hey, Lelouch! What's this round thingy on your floor?"

"Oh, that's just my Roomba."

"Aren't those things expensive?" Misato questioned as she approaches the autonomous robotic vacuum cleaner, observing it with childlike curiousity.

"Yeah. Like a lot but it was worth it."

And then Misato realized something, "Can I bring in Pen-Pen now? He's now probably worried about me."

"Oh, you mean that abominable penguin that almost made me scratch my head because it looked nothing like any penguins in the entire world?"

"Yeah, that penguin." Misato nervously chuckled.

"Sure."

* * *

Once dinner was served, Lelouch, Misato, and Pen-Pen began eating each of their food respectively.

"Man, I'm dying for a beer." Misato dryly complained.

"Sorry but no booze is in the house." Lelouch replied coldly.

"There would have been if you hadn't thrown it all away to those drunkards on the street." Misato retorted, rolling her eyes, "Seriously, why did you do that?"

"Because there would have been no space to put real food or drinks in the fridge. I was considering saving a three or two but since I realized your unhealthy addiction to it, I disposed it all."

Misato only scoffed at this. She remembered almost wanting to cry when she found out Lelouch did this horrible thing; throwing away all of her precious beers, "I really would give anything for a beer right now."

"Instead of whining about the beer, perhaps you should try that tea in front of you."

"I don't want tea! I want beer!" Misato shrieked like a spoiled child.

"Suit yourself then." Lelouch shrugged and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief upon finishing his food, "Are you done with your food, Pen-Pen?"

In response, the aforementioned creature nodded and gave his empty plate to Lelouch before continuing his drink on the tea Lelouch made for them.

"See? Pen-Pen even likes it." Lelouch remarked upon seeing Pen-Pen finish his tea while taking a sip of his own, "Just try it, Misato-san."

At this, Misato sighed deeply before finally relenting. She picked up her tea and finally took a sip.

"So?"

"Eh, it's not bad." Misato coldly complimented as she continues to take a sip. In no more than a second, she was now completely drinking it passionately. Lelouch chuckled at this and proudly smiled.

"Glad you liked it."

* * *

After dinner, the three watched the two movies just as planned with Misato finding Gone With The Wind as dull and very melodramatic, loudly complaining about the main character Scarlett O'Hara as dumb and idiotic while Pen-Pen was totally glued to the film and had no complaints. Then in the second film; Scarface, Misato was mostly on the edge of her seat with her smiling all the way whereas Pen-Pen was terrified of the film and hid himself into the corners.

**_This seems kind of fun. I forgot this feeling a long time ago. Having fun with someone. I guess something good did came out of this._**

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was a little difficult writing about Lelouch's current past. But I'm glad I finished it. If anyone's asking about the timeline in this fic, it takes place a few weeks earlier from canon. Just a little warning for some, there will be some unacceptable sexual stuff in this just like in the series. But if anyone's worried about seeing Shinji jerking off to a comatose patient, then you're probably gonna have to harden yourself. The unacceptable sexual stuff will be more in line with the series and not just some gratuitous fan service. Leave a review and a heart.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Mater

It's been weeks since Lelouch Lamperouge have begun his training with his Eva Unit-03 and that's been putting a mild stress for the teen. It was giving him an unwanted headache that he greatly despises. Still, despite all that, Lelouch was still able to keep it cool for himself and the results of his training made him more accustomed to the machine.

Right now, the teen is buying groceries at a local store accompanied by Misato. Of course, Lelouch also made sure if Misato snuck in any beer with her which thankfully haven't happened or otherwise there's gonna be a problem for the both of them.

**_Just another Tuesday for the odd life of Lelouch Lamperouge._**

Now, as they were about to head to the cashier with the things they bought, a group of thugs approached the two and deliberately blocked their way.

In response, Lelouch quickly pushed Misato right behind him in a protective manner and then clenched his fists, "Can I help you, fellas? Got some sort of inconvenience or something?"

"Now, this is interesting. A boy defending a grown woman from someone like me?" The thug leader mused to himself, "You got guts, kid, I'll give you that, but it ain't gonna help you in this situation. Just walk away and you won't get your teeth knocked out."

At this, Lelouch could only narrow his eyes in defiance as he feels all the malicious intents coming out from the thug leader, "No. I think you didn't get me earlier. That's not something I can do, buddy. So, how about you back down and we'll be on our merry way?"

The thug leader sighed and then a vicious smirk appears over his face before cracking his knuckles slowly followed by his goons, "You really want a beating, eh?"

"I think that's enough." Misato firmly declared and pulled out her gun, pointing it on the thug leader's head, "Now I don't know what the hell you want from me but I think it's probably not in a very good way. So, how about this; you get the fuck out of here, creep, so you won't get your teeth flying out of your brains? Now, does that sound good enough for you?"

Seeing the gun and hearing the threat, the thug leader frowned and signalled his goons to back down before they all slowly walk away.

"Man, that was intense." Misato remarked with a sigh of relief before lowering her gun and checking onto Lelouch, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm alright." Lelouch quickly answered in distaste, "Scums like them should rot in hell."

"Woah, easy there, Lelouch. At least nothing bad happened, am I right?" Misato nervously chuckled, "To be honest, I'm more surprised about the fact that you even stood up for me despite your age and you know-"

"Don't remind me." Lelouch twitched his eye in annoyance.

"I guess Commander Fuyutsuki wasn't kidding about you being the Hero Type." Misato pointed out, rubbing her head.

"He told you that?" Lelouch raised a brow inquisitively.

"Yeah. He also told me you're kind of a Good Samaritan. Helping a lot of people without question or hesitance or seeking any kind of reward."

Lelouch blinked his eyes at this, surprised at how Fuyutsuki revealed a lot about him to Misato, "Professor Fuyutsuki talks a lot. What else did he tell you?"

"Well, he did told me that you once got beaten up by a bunch of kids because you were trying to be a stuck up goodie two shoes."

"About that, he was wrong. I got beat up because I was trying to do the right thing. I was trying to save a helpless Chinese girl from being bullied by lowlives."

"That's quite admirable for a kid like you." Misato smiled, "But you do know that you aren't some kind of superhero, right? You aren't some knight in a shining armor. You are Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Yes. I am. And it's my choice to help people." Lelouch closes his eyes for a moment before glancing at his fist.

"Alright. Just be careful doing it."

"Don't worry. I will." Lelouch swore with determined passion.

* * *

After they were done with their 'business' at the local store, Lelouch and Misato then decided to drive back home where Misato's pet, Pen-Pen was waiting for them.

"You know, Misato, I've been thinking. You and Dr. Akagi should probably give me a day off tomorrow. All this training is slightly having an affect on me. The stress is killing me to be honest." Lelouch admitted as he stares out the car window, letting the cool breeze hit his face.

Misato sighed tiredly at this as she focuses on the road but nevertheless nodded in understanding, "I'll try my best, kiddo. But I should probably let you know that Ristuko isn't on your side if you want a day off. She's been curious about you actually. Your intelligence, skills, and overall character have intrigued her greatly as she mildly put it. Not to mention the big boss Ikari have also gained an eye on you. Better watch out, kid. They're not the type of people you wouldn't wanna be hanging out with especially Ikari."

"So I've heard." Lelouch shrugged nonchalantly with a dry chuckle, "Ikari's indeed quite the person Professor Fuyutsuki described to me. As for Dr. Akagi, she doesn't seem so bad. She's quite lovely if I'm being honest."

"Maybe because it has something to with you being a so-called genius." Misato playfully rolled her eyes in mild annoyance before smirking wickedly, "I think she wants to adopt you just so she can have a little assistant that is almost as smart as her. You'll be her little Igor or something."

At this, Lelouch scoffed playfully, "If that happens, I might really run away and then live in the hidden parts of the woods like some damn wildman. Living off of rabbits, fruits, and earthworms."

"Ew. That's disgusting. I would never eat a worm." Misato groaned in disgust.

"I doubt that. Because you'll reconsider it if you were really starving and desperate for food. It's just natural Human behavior, Misato. It's a fact." Lelouch proudly smiled with a sense of playfullnes, "Hopefully, we wouldn't have to resort to that though. I still like my morning Cereals well enough."

"Boy, you really love your cheerios, huh?" Misato inquisitively inquired.

"Damn right I do." Lelouch admitted without hesitance.

Once the two got home, they were quickly welcomed by the house pet Pen Pen. The odd penguin helping them putting most of the groceries into the fridge and some in the Kitchen Cabinets.

"Now that's more like it." Misato added lightly, crossing her arms with a smile of satisfaction in her face.

"By the way, Misato. I'm gonna be out of here for the rest of the evening so please don't burn the house down. I got some other stuff to do." Lelouch informed, grabbing a large bag from a nearby closet before heading to the door.

"What does that mean? And where are you going?" Misato grew suspicious and her voice became stern and deep.

"Can't tell you. It's something personal for me. I rather have not you knowing about it and if you're worried, I have my pepper spray and my phone at the ready so yeah. Don't worry, I can take care of myself and you're not exactly my mom." Lelouch explained which silenced her, "Also, again. Please don't burn the house down. Really."

With that, he finally heads off outside, leaving Misato with only her suspicions and worry. If she was being honest, Misato felt a tinge of pain when Lelouch coldly told her off. She knew she wasn't his mother or the motherly type but she can't help but feel worry for him sometimes. Most importantly, she fears of what will happen to him when he finally encounters an angel.

"I guess living with him for weeks did have it's effects." Misato admitted with a heavy sigh, "But still, this is quite odd, even for him. What's gotten into that jerk?"

* * *

"How much for the orchids?" Lelouch gently asked the Florist in front of him, eyeing the beautiful flower solemnly.

"Which color? Which one?" The florist asked curiously.

"The best of them all. The big beautiful purple." Lelouch answered before pulling out his wallet.

The florist smiles and grabs the one Lelouch exactly wanted. He gives it to him as Lelouch also gives him the cash.

Once the exchange was made, Lelouch friendly bids farewell to the florist with a smile before finally taking off with his orchids in hand. He leaves the flower shop and heads onto a certain direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Lelouch's house, Misato have been contacting and informing Fuyutsuki at the phone, telling him about her life with Lelouch.

"And that's it. That's all the current report about Lelouch I could give for now." Misato concluded.

"I see." Fuyutsuki deeply sighs over the phone.

"Sir, don't you think I should follow him? We have to be sure. To keep him safe."

"Let him be. He can take care of himself. I've made sure of that. And besides, he just probably visited his mother's grave. He always visits her at this particular day." Fuyutsuki revealed.

"What?"

"It's the day of his mother's death, Captain Misato. At this day, Lelouch would buy himself a purple orchid before going to visit his mother's grave."

"Oh, I totally didn't know about that. Now, I kinda feel bad for being insensitive earlier."

"Take my advice. Cook him a nice hot meal and then just give him a hug. He'll cheer up a little bit from that."

"Wait-" Misato was about to ask more but the call was already ended by Fuyutsuki, "Great. Does he really expect me to do this? Damn it. I'm certainly not up for something like this."

* * *

The cool wind gently blows Lelouch's hair and face as he stands before his mother's grave stone. His hand gently holding the orchids while his amethyst eyes continuously focus on the name on the grave stone.

He slowly approaches his mother's grave with dignity and grace before kneeling down to carefully place the orchids down.

"I know our time together were short-lived but it was worth it. Probably the most happiest moments in this life. I can't really say I love you but I swear that I'll repay you and make you proud, mother." Lelouch finishes his sentence and finally stands up. He calmly caresses the grave stone with care as he stares off into the distance.

**_Someday. I'll make sure of that._**

* * *

When Lelouch arrived at his house, he didn't expect Misato and Pen-Pen waiting for him at the porch. Safe to say, Lelouch was surprised when Misato suddenly walked up to him and hugged him out of the blue.

"Welcome home, Lelouch. Dinner's ready." Misato declarared cheerfully with a smile, "Me and Pen-Pen have been waiting."

"I thought I called you to not wait for me." Lelouch replied despite the severe closeness between Misato's boobs and his face.

"You did. But eating dinner without you would kinda feel incomplete and unsatisfying, I might add. So we thought we should really wait for you." Misato playfully retorted, "After all, that's what cool housemates do, right?"

At this, Lelouch dryly chuckled before suddenly returning the hug, "Thanks, Misato. I needed this."

"What's this? You finally showing interest to my nice body?" Misato smirked wickedly, perking up confidently.

Lelouch coldly rolled his eyes at this but decided to play along, "Shut up. You knew what I'm talking about. And yes, I'm savoring this every moment."

Misato smiles and hugged him even further, "I'm glad you are."

**The Next Day**

"LELOUCH! WAKE UP!"

Upon hearing the loudest shout he had ever heard in his entire life, Lelouch's eyes jolt open with shock and surprise. He instantly sits up from his bed with a manic burst of energy.

"WHAT THE HELL, MISATO?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?!" Lelouch angrily exclaimed upon seeing the time on the clock, "IT'S 7 IN THE MORNING!"

"Well, I'm sorry to disturb your beauty sleep, princess! But an angel has come and is currently on it's way to wreak havoc so suit up!" Misato explained with terror and fear on her eyes. Lelouch could see she was trying to hide it but it was too easy to notice for someone like the Former Demon Emperor.

**_Guess this is it. This is where I finally get to do something good in this life. Hope I can handle fighting those things, those Angels._**


End file.
